


Day 5: Royalty/Bed Sharing

by followmetoyourdoom



Series: LRMSW [5]
Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi, OT3, casual nudity, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: When you've been dating and living with two people for a while, it's about time you got a bed upgrade.





	Day 5: Royalty/Bed Sharing

"TALIA! PRAXINA!! THE NEW BED IS HERE!!!" Auriana's screeching echoed throughout the apartment and the two women the cry was directed at groaned and snuggled closer together, sinking down under the covers of the existing bed they had. Which was only queen sized, nowhere near big enough for all three of them, thus the need for another.

At first it had just been Auriana and Talia, but then they'd slowly grown closer to Praxina and well… things had just gone from there.

So now the three of them shared an apartment - and a bed that was far too small for them.

Talia eventually found her nightgown shoved under the pillow, threw it on and rolled out of bed. Praxina's fingers followed her until they met cold air. She hissed and snapped her fingers back, ducking her head under the covers.

"Come help with the bed Prax."

A muffled  _ nooooooooo _ was all the reply she got. 

Auriana poked her head around the door and exchanged a mischievous look with Talia who merely shook her head and gestured at Praxina, inviting her to try to get their sleepy girlfriend up. Grinning, Auriana dove for the curled up bundle under the covers and began tickling as furiously as she could.

Shrieks exploded from the bed, along with laughter and then yet more squeals as Praxina burst out from under the covers and got her own back, cackling madly. She pinned Auriana down and snuck under her pajama top, blowing a raspberry on her stomach.

"Stooooop, I sur- hahaha nooo, I surrender!! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!"

Praxina continued her assault, gleefully declaring that mercy only existed when she was wearing pants.

Talia watched on, amused. That is until the other two women tackled her, all three of them falling to the floor in a heap. Talia puffed her cheeks out, wanting to be annoyed, but couldn't help joining in on the laughter. 

"I should put something on," Praxina chuckled, making no attempt to do so, which neither girl particularly minded all that much - the view was rather nice.

Eventually however, Talia pulled the other girls up and got them back on task.

Praxina threw on a nearly knee length sweater, refusing the deceitful offer of pants and walked into the main room after her two girlfriends. Sitting there, in the middle of the room, was a huge rectangular box. The ikea employees had obviously dumped it and left between Auriana inviting them in and the tickle feud. 

Praxina walked past it and weaved her way over to the fridge. She then pulled out a carton of orange juice and started chugging it. 

This was received with glares from both girlfriends.

"What? You always tell me to eat healthier, so I am. In a way."

Talia sighed and walked over, snatching the carton out of her hand. "Only because we love you, and we also always tell you to stop drinking straight from the carton." Standing on her tiptoes, she reached for a glass and poured Praxina a drink. "Here."

Praxina grinned. "Maybe I do not want it now."

"So help me-"

"I'll have it!" Auriana skipped up, taking the glass out Talia's hand. One quick swig and it was gone.

Smirking, Praxina wrapped her arms around Auriana's waist from behind, slipping her thumbs into the waistband of her pajama bottoms and leaning down to rest her head on her tiny girlfriend's shoulder. "You missed a bit," she whispered into her ear.

Auriana frowned and lifted the glass up and peered in it, "no I didn-" She was cut off as Praxina lifted a hand to Auriana's chin and turn her face to kiss her.

"Right there." Praxina licked her lips and winked at Talia, "Would you like a taste?"

Talia pointedly took a drink from the carton.

"Well that is just rude."

"We have work to do you know," Talia stated firmly, opening the fridge to put the orange juice away. "The quicker we make this bed up, the quicker we can give it a test run."

Praxina grinned.

"But we just got up!" Auriana complained, stepping out of Praxina's embrace. "I thought we were going to do something fun today."

Talia pressed her lips together, trying very hard not to laugh.

Praxina had no such self control. "Oh we shall have fun for sure, princess." She kissed Auriana quickly on the cheek and, as she passed her, gave Talia the same. "Come along then. We need a bed fit for three queens rather than a queen bed."

It did in fact take them the better half of the rest of the day to build up the bed. 

Several times they had to start over because either Auriana or Praxina insisted they knew what they were doing and refused to look at the instructions.

The fourth time they managed to put the headboard on backwards, Talia bribed them into actually listening to her with a multitude of kisses and hugs, much to Talia's annoyance - she still wasn't too big on the whole affection front. But she was getting there and even playfully nuzzled Auriana's cheek while stroking Praxina's hair.

Eventually the bed was complete, and the girls all flopped down on it, exhausted.

Talia wasn't even concerned about the lack of bedsheets, which was odd. When Praxina brought it up with a gentle elbow nudge, Talia muttered something about just being glad the job was finished. With Auriana on her other side, she curled up against Praxina's, her head resting cheekily on her chest.

"Comfortable, princess?" Praxina asked amused.

"Mmm, very."

Praxina sighed happily, stretching her hand to rest against Auriana's head and scritched behind her ear. Auriana snuggled closer to Talia - and thus to Prax - and weave her arm under Talia's. 

The three girls ended up with one hand on top of the other, Praxina moving her other hand between the two girls for scritches. As they all drifted off to sleep together, Praxina didn't think there was any other place she'd rather be.

That was when Auriana piped up suddenly. "Guys... how are we going to get the bed in the room?"  



End file.
